


Recipe For Love

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

After running out of the house late this morning, Spencer had been counting down the minutes until it was okay for him to take his lunch break. Everyone tended to take the same hour from 12-to-1. 

11:59…11:59…11:59…come on! 12:00. Finally.

“Okay, Boy Genius,” Garcia said, plopping down at Spencer’s desk with her usual unbridled enthusiasm and punctuality. “Spill it.”

“Spill what?” he asked, making a bad joke and tipping over his water bottle.

Playfull, Garcia cut her eyes at him. “Cute,” she said, turning her voice into a whisper, “Spill it about Y/N. It doesn’t take a profiler to see that you like her.”

Spencer was speechless. Sure, he’d been head over heels for Y/N ever since they started working together nearly eight months ago, but he was confident he had been good at hiding how he felt in front of his friends and fellow teammates. And if Garcia knew, then the rest of the team definitely did. “I…I don’t…”

“Shut up, yes you do. You know exactly what I mean and you do like her,” she said, waving her finger in his face. “So why is it that you haven’t said anything to her?”

Why? Quite honestly, it was because he felt completely inferior. He never questioned his intelligence, but when it came to everything else about him, he’d never had a lot of confidence. “Have you seen her? Have you met her?” he asked incredulously, as if his reasons for not saying anything to her were obvious to everyone. 

“Yes I have,” she replied. “She’s beautiful, intelligent and one of the nicest people I’ve ever met. What does that have to do with you asking her out or not?”

“B-Because I’m m-me,” he said, again, as if this was obvious.

Garcia’s normally jovial face went flat as she finally made the connection. “Do you mean to tell me that you don’t think that your wonderful, fabulous, gorgeous face and big brain are good enough for her?” Spencer just nodded slightly. 

Y/N was, in his mind, the embodiment of perfection. He couldn’t print out a more perfect woman. But he always assumed the perfect woman was unattainable - not interested in his deep set eyes, lean body and awkward mannerisms. What would make Y/N any different? She deserved the absolute best - and he’d never thought of himself as that. “You absolutely insane,” Garcia exclaimed, doing her best to keep her voice down as to not draw the attention of others. “Do you think I would be friends with people who aren’t intelligent and kind and funny and beautiful? Of course not. Look at all my beautiful babies!” 

Spencer chuckled at Garcia’s view of him - of the world in general really. She always saw the best in everyone. “I’ve always had my intelligence,” he said, “But growing up, I was made to believe by the people around me that everything else about me was worth nothing. It’s hard not to take that with you.”

“I get that,” she replied, taking a bite of the pasta salad she brought from home, “but I, the oracle of all things knowable and unknowable, am here to tell you that those things you think you don’t have…you do. In spades. And if you want to be in a relationship, then you take all that is wonderful about you and go get her, because any woman would be out of her mind to not want to go out with you. And all the women I know are perfectly sane. So, problem solved.”

After a few more minutes of her trying to convince him of his worthiness, he took a deep breath and asked her straight out. “So you think I should ask her out?” 

Garcia nodded her head calmly as she finished the last of her meal. “Absolutely. Oh god, it would be perfect. Two of my best friends getting together, and going on adorable dates, and then getting married and having babies, I can see it now. I mean…”

“Shhhh,” he said emphatically, bringing his finger up to his lips. “She’s on her way over.”

“Hey loves,” Y/N greeted with a smirk, bringing her lunch over to Spencer’s desk. “What’re we talking about?”

“Oh, nothing,” Spencer said, trying to come up with an alternative topic of conversation in the blink of an eye. “We were just talking about…”

Garcia interrupted. “We were just talking about my pasta salad recipe. Spencer took a taste and said he liked it, so I was just telling him I could copy the recipe and give it to him.”

“Really?” Y/N asked disbelievingly. “It seemed like a much deeper topic than pasta salad to me.” When Y/N looked his way, Spencer desperately tried to mask his embarrassment. He could only hope he succeeded. “Well, I need to go grab another cup of coffee to go with lunch if I have any hope of getting through the rest of this paperwork today,” she said, putting her lunch down on Spencer’s desk. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

“Pasta salad?” Spencer exclaimed as Y/N walked away. “That was the best you could come up with?”

Garcia finished her drink, a juice box today, and threw the container into the garbage without even looking. “You couldn’t come up with anything so I went with the first thing that came to my mind.”

“And that something was pasta salad?” he whispered hoarsely. 

She nodded, smiling wide as Y/N started back toward Spencer’s desk. “Yes. My pasta salad is delicious. Now hush your pretty mouth unless you want her to figure you out…which I encourage.”

“So glad it’s finally time for eating,” Y/N said, pulling up a chair and taking a bite of her homemade sub. “You definitely have to give me that recipe, Pen. I love pasta salad.” 

“No problem,” she said, putting a reminder in her phone to send them both the recipe.

Before she took another bite of her sandwich, Y/N turned to talk to Spencer. Either Y/N genuinely thought they were talking about pasta salad, or she was talking in code. Spencer was awful at reading these types of situations. “I had no idea you liked pasta salad, but if you do, then you definitely need to ask for the recipe,” she said with a smile.


End file.
